Dee x Snacky: The Snackening
by DeeSpyBoxes
Summary: Fucking bomb-ass fic (not really) about how much of a homosexual Snacky is.


[Accurate /fvhqUwokTUs?t=18s]

I was sitting at my desk, alone in the dark. While flipping through the pages of a recently acquired book called "Fuck Me Jerry" when I heard a knock on the door. Looking through the door I could see Snacky standing there cold, wet and afraid. I opened the door and he ran in. His beautiful locks flowing behind him. I coldn't help but stare at him. He was amazing and nearly butt naked too. "So whats up nigger faggot?" I asked him, eyeing him down. "I was jumped... I was completly naked" He was out of breath and close to tears, I could hear him breaking down only thing stopping him from crying were internal blocks telling him that men don't cry, were breaking down. I sat next to him, putting my arms around him."What were you doing around here? I'm only about 70k out and you're like what, more than 200k?" I asked, trying to calm him down. The entire experience for him had been traumatizing. Making him practically mute, apart from the one sentence he had spoken earlier. "I was on the search for newfags, if you don't have armor on they're pretty easy too trick..." He looked into my eyes, there was this sparkle in them. Noone else had quite what he had. Noone could make me feel what he made me feel. Just being around him made my heart soar. Although it wasn't exactly unknown that I had a crush on Snacky, pretty much everyone knew by that point. "Yeah... they are newfags after all. Fresh meat. How did they know you wern't a newfag though?" I replied, trying to pry some information out of him. "I think they must have recognized my name... they practically raped me out there" It made sense since he was after all, an oldfag who spammed chat alot. "They must have done a real number on you Snack..." He had stopped shaking and seemed to have calmed down so I got up from the couch. "It's getting pretty late man..." I said, trying to get him to stop thinking about what had happened earlier. "Yeah... I'm incredibly tired right now" I showed him his room, thanked him and went to sleep.

I'd been woken up by the incessant sound of something squeaking. At this point there was no turning back, I'd woken up and sleep would no longer take me back. I rolled out of my sheets and fell onto the floor. "Shit" I said, desperatley trying to keep my voice down, not wanting to let what was making that noise know I was there. I threw a fish out of my inventory carelessly into the hallway to make space for my sword. "Who knows what's out there" I whispered to myself. I slowly made my way out into the hallway and saw that Snackys room was opened slightly. 'Holy shit he's still up?' I thought to myself. I looked through the crack and froze. "DEEEEEEEEE, OH MY GOD DEEEEEEE" He shouted. "Holy shit... he... he's masturbating to me?" I said, voice shaking. Absolutley terrified that he'd hear me. I started to slowly back up when I slipped on a fish that had been carelessly thrown into the hall way. "SHIT"-"SHIT" We both screamed.  
Snacky ran out into the hallway and slipped on the same fish that I had slipped on, landing right on top of me. None of us knew what to say, we just stayed there for a bit. Eventually I couldn't contain myself and popped a hard-on of maximum potentional. He could feel it, every inch, poking into his back. Snacky looked down and looked back up at me as I blushed and avoided his glaze. He grinned as his hand reached down into my pants "No... Snacky don't do it... I'm still a virgin..." I begged, secretly hoping he would press further. "Come on Dee... we all know that you've had a thing for me. You aren't exactly the best at hiding it..." He whispered" and lately I've been growing a bit more attached to the idea of being with you." With that I managed to get harder than I had before. I had ascended past my original form and my 'power' was in his hands. I was completely under his control, I was his. "I... I love you Snacky." He started pumping, getting faster and faster as I got closer and closer. "Snacky I'm getting close!" I shouted as I came in his face. "God... that was amazing." I said.  
"How did you learn to give handys like that?" I said as he looked at me straight in the eyes... "Why do you think I hang around all of the oldfags so much? Now..." He flipped me over and applied lube to his gigantic 9". "I don't think I'll be able to take it" I whimpered. "Don't be a pussy, faggot" He retorted as he stuck his humongous cock into my asshole. "Oh my god Snacky... it feels so amazing." I spluttered. I could feel every inch of his shaft pumping into my tight virgin asshole. With every pump I could feel his sack hit mine. I could feel his every heart beat, his every breath. It was incredible. "Dee I'm close..." Snacky wheezed as he kissed me passionately. "I'm close too" I mumbled into his lips. "Dee... Dee I-I... I love you Dee..." He cooed. He was hitting all of the right spots at just the right tempo. I was completely full and I was getting close. "Snacky I'm getting close" I told him "I'm getting close too Dee." He said as he kissed me one final time. As we both came we cried out with the might of a thousand suns. We both collapsed onto the floor. "I... I never want this to end Snacky..." I moaned "Me neither Dee..." And with that we both passed out.

I woke up the next morning suprisingly clean. I'd been moved to the bed during the night after being cleaned up by Snacky. I got up, out of bed and went to the kitchen. Suprisingly Snacky was still there and he was cooking breakfast. "Hello beautiful" he purred. I giggled "Getting frisky already?" I replied, imitating his tone of voice. "Well I've got to go kill some newfags today so no funny buisness for now. Also I hope you don't mind that I've taken some of your armor. I don't have all of my backups from the base and I really dont want to go unprotected." Snacky said as he handed me a plate full of bacon and eggs. "I don't mind, take what you want. And thanks." I said nonchalantly. Snacky walked over to me and kissed me passionately. Ending the kiss with what felt like too soon. "See you later, Dee. I love you""I love you too Snacky."


End file.
